Study goals are to determine whether 4 consecutive days of short-term exposure to nitric acid vapor or ozone, alone or in combination, causes respiratory tract injury as evidenced by changes in pulmonary function or markers of inflammation. Subjects undergo outpatient bronchoscopy and recover in the GCRC.